Buffy the Maga Nosferatu
by william113
Summary: YAHF, Buffy purchases the perfect costume, and while it does belong to a noblewoman, she is no lady.
1. Chapter 1

YAHF Currently a one-shot unless it is well received

I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The Dress was perfect. An 18th Century Noblewoman's dress that deserved capital letters. Sure it was a little bit mature, and sure it was in the anime section but it was beautiful and would make Angels eyes pop. As she carried it up to the register she saw there were other props with it, a knife held by a doll the size of its handle, a ring, and some tattoos. Leaving the other stuff behind Buffy put the dress on the counter.

"Hello?" she called not seeing someone there.

"Oh hello, I'm afraid I was helping another customer in the back, poor boy wanted to go as just a soldier." Said a voice with a strong British accent.

'I wonder if that was Xander. And if it was I wonder what he might be going as.

"Oh hey Buffy, I just got a great deal on this costume, it's a teacher from some anime," he said while setting down a business suit with a pair of glasses.

"Hey Buff, I just found this costume I could wear, it's a child genius from Wales who goes to teach in Japan, it seems pretty cool I might have to hunt down the show, or find some of the books."

"Well as long as it won't scar the kiddies Herr Snyder can't get onto us about it too badly."

None of them noticed the next customer coming up to the counter with a Miko's outfit and a rifle

MSNBTVS

Standing there in the middle of the street Evangeline looked around. Apparently she was now some two or three thousand miles from where she fell asleep in Mahora, in her adult form with all of her powers accessible. The only problem that she could see was that she was in some sort of quasi adult form that wasn't hers. Oh several things were right but she could feel the remnants of something that once was powerful enough to take her on. Apparently whoever's body this was had been possessed or empowered by some once powerful being and still had the imprint of power. But that was it, some empowerment: no magic, no Ki, and minimal training with only the power imprint keeping her in shape and fighting form.

Without her reserves she was down to very few options, this wasn't her body and she was not about to use magia erebia while in someone else's body unless the situation was so dire that the world would be destroyed; evil she may claim to be but she had standards damn it and if she was going to possess someone against both of their wills she was going to return the body in as close to the same shape as she got it in, if she were on the other side she would expect the same, and if she didn't get it then she would want to have words with whoever damaged her body while she was away.

With a quick check of the hidden pockets that should be there she found a couple hundred feet of her special wire that she used for her puppets and for her least used weapon, mainly because in her own body she had so many more options.

"Hello ma'am, do you know…Shishou, what are you doing here? Where is here? Did you get older?"

"Boya, calm down before you break something, which would be rude since that isn't your body." Eva answered not even paying attention to the voice, until she realized it didn't quite sound right. It had the about the right pitch but the depth and various other tones in it added up to close but not quite. Turning to look had her chuckling, not giggling, because evil never giggled unless it was an insane evil; which she most emphatically was not.

"Oh thank God, I was worried that someone had done some sort of spell which stuck me with this body which would cause about two thirds of the class to turn homicidal and…"

"Boya breath, whoever's body that is must have had an impression on you, I have never seen you act like this in the time that I've known you."

"Neither have I, and I have known him a little bit longer than you Eva."

"Looking up at the streetlight she saw a man about six feet tall with his hands in his pockets and a gleam of light from the lenses of his glasses.

"Takahata what are you doing here? Do you have any clue what is going on, does anybody?"

"No although I feel younger than I have in years."

"Well who else is going to show? That gorilla? The shoutacon? Zazie?"

Ting!

Using reflexes she wasn't sure she had in this body Eva launched herself back. She didn't have her regeneration, and she wasn't going to test a rental against gunfire.

"Relax, I aimed to miss, if I hadn't you would be dead right now."

"Taicho, nice to see you, do you have any ideas about our situation?"

"No, but I do know that we are sitting on a mystical convergence."

"We are? Well it seems that the majority of humans I saw were in costume while there were several fictional creatures and beings running around."

"So Boya, does that give you any idea as to what is happening here?"

"Yes it would seem that someone dressed up like us and we became our costumes."

"Deliberate or accidental?"

"Taicho?"

"Purposely cast spell or random release of magic?"

"Likely a spell, if it wasn't it would happen more regularly and very few people would be dress up from year to year."

"Well it is likely All Hallows Eve."

"Shisou?"

"I have spent some time in the states and there is a tradition to dress up as something you aren't and walk around and ask complete strangers for candy."  
"Well that would make sense then, Samhain, along with a mystical convergence and god only knows what else would give you enough power to cast a spell to do this."

MSNBTVS

The next morning Giles was in the library when the children walked in and sat down. Looking at them he determined that they didn't appear to have too many issues from the night before, but decided to ask them anyway.

"Well while I am glad that I won't need glasses I think that I can still pull of IA ken and some of Takahata's weaker tricks, but it will take a lot of training to do it with regularity and for any of his better tricks I will need to get some training in how to properly use raw manna, if I don't god only knows what will happen."

"Oh um I will need to get some materials to make a proper magical focus and make sure that my disarming spell is not used unless necessary, I could probably get away with it in the cafeteria but there would be a lot of embarrassed people running around. When I get a focus built I will be able to start learning how to do physical enhancements that would be equal to the Slayer."

"I do believe a disarming spell would work wonders around here, can you teach it?"

Looking at the three snickering in front of him he cocked his head. "What on earth is so amusing, it was a good question."

"Yeah her disarming spell is a split second gale force burst of wind from a sneeze, if you're lucky scraps of your clothes remain, meaning that if you want to have a weapon it has to be natural."

"I see, well do try to keep that one unused except for emergencies. And you Buffy?"

"Well I picked up a few languages, a very in depth theoretical understanding of magic, even though I can barely use it, a mastery of Aikido, and some neat wire tricks that will keep me ahead. Oh and a bit of a Scottish Brogue."

"Who on earth did you go as last night, which sounds like a very tough character?"

"Um, her name was Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and she was a very powerful, um, being."

"What was she?"

"Not exactly a vampire?"

"Explain."

"Well when she was about ten a friend of the family visited, one night she went to bed, got up the next morning and discovered everyone in the castle dead except for her, and she had a craving for blood. When she caught up with the 'friend' a couple of centuries later, she was fairly certain he was dead, and no I am not going into details, I wish I didn't remember some of the things that she went through."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who went through something weird last night."

"Cordy, your clothes are so, so, so practical! I mean that they still look great but there is no…"

"Cordy, what did you just do?"

"Well it's a technique from China where you flick coins at a target. Non-lethal and very effective at shutting someone up."

"You were Mana weren't you?"

"Yes."

"How much to hire you to do some patrols? I'll save up my allowance so you can buy your preffered gear."

"This town is overrun by creatures that give demonfolk a bad name, I'll do it, but once one of you figures out how to make ofuda I want a free supply in return."

"Deal."

And shortly thereafter the Mayor suffered a sudden accident, a four ton chunk of hail fell on him while he was preparing a virgin sacrifice to some unknown demon. Vampires kept coming to Sunnydale only to get destroyed by a spirit warded bullet, and if they managed to get past that, they wound up getting struck by the Titanslayer wielded by the Kami no Raijen, and the few that managed to hide from those two found themselves facing the new queen of Sunnydale, the Maga Nosferatu, the Dark Gospel, the queen of ice and darkness Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

(AN) My first fanfic, written in about an hour and a half, constructive criticism preferred. Also the first crossover of Buffy and Mahou Sensei Negima.

Some terms that are not nessacerily familiar to Buffy Fans.

Shishou-Master, I am not sure if this is the term that Negi was supposed to call Eva, or if she just wanted to be called Master, with her personality it could go either way.

Boya – Eva's nickname for Negi, kind of obvious.

Magia Erebia – Magic of darkness, Eva's own creation, and totally and utterly broken. If you survive the learning process you wind up pretty much immortal, and once you finally master it you wind up with your power increased by a magnitude of 300-400.


	2. Missing Scenes

Maga Nosferatu Ch 2

Missing Scenes

**Spike and Drusilla**

Spike was worried, Drusilla had been even crazier than normal, which was saying a lot.

"We must flee! Flee! Beware the dancing dollies, for their strings are coated in blood and ashes. The glasses are full of death, and the young spirit of thunder will destroy us all."

"Pet, its Halloween, nothing happens on Halloween. Hell the bloody slayer's probably stayin' in."

"A change is coming, her outsides become her insides but her insides are gone. There are many who will change, all are lilies, so beautiful, and so very, very deadly to eat."

"Wait, the bleedin' slayer's gonna change, well, this could be good."

"No William no, she will become as a goddess this night, with cold and darkness all about and all the pretty dollies dancing in time."

"So we'll be leavin' her be pet, oh well can't have it all can we."

"Please say we'll leave, we cannot defeat her and we may never have the power."

"If you're sure pet, then we'll hunker down tonight, and leave tomorrow."

"Good, William, good, we must not tarry tomorrow for if we do we will find ourselves like chickens fleeing the farmer, but not able to run."

**Negi uses Magia Erebia**

The situation seemed dire, about 20 vampires had cornered hi-_her_ and were grinning, hi-_her _manna was running low, and there were too many to use hi- darn it _**her**_ martial arts on so, seeing no other choice, "_stagnate, complexio."_

Half a second later all that was left was a cloud of dust and ashes drifting to the floor below.

**Eva strings some vampires up? **

Seeing two grinning vamps closing in on a frightened child, pissed Eva off, never-mind that she would occasionally terrify children, and that she was essentially the bogey man to an entire world of insanely powerful mages, you did not attack children. Sure you could terrify them when you heard them insult you, but that was more for her amusement than anything else, it wasn't like she ever would have done anything _permanent_ to them.

"Hey idiots, look over here."

"Hun?" proving the appellation correct the creature turned and looked. While they were looking away the child proved that he was much smarter than they were and fled as fast as he could.

"Damn it, he got away, where'd he go?"

"You little—when we get through with you, you will wish we had kill- k-k-k." he suddenly found it hard to speak through a crushed throat. He turned and looked at the one who had struck him, who himself looked shocked.

"What, what happened, I didn't move my hand it just moved on its own."

With a glare the no longer talkative vamp swung and punched his temporary partner in the face and broke his nose, leading to a full out brawl in the middle of the street. Shaking her head and snickering the –no longer tiny- terror flicked her fingers leaving both vamps suddenly standing as if someone invisible had the in a choke hold. If you looked closely you would see a thin line across there throats.

"You are somewhat amusing but your kind made my life hell, now die." Another twitch of the finger and suddenly all that was left of the two was a silhouette formed of ash blowing in the breeze. As she turned and walked away she murmured "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, and in the end it was all for naught."

A/N If you have any more ideas for missing scenes or future scenes, please leave them in a review so that I can decide whether or not to use them. Also some things in the previous chapter that I don't think I covered.

Buffy only having remnants of power: Buffy died, another Slayer got called. Later on in the series it showed how the First slayer was empowered, a continuation of how that would have worked would be that every slayer has that particular being, whatever it was, sealed in them, kind of like the Jinchurikki of Naruto, when they die being gets sent to the next girl, proof being that Buffy dies _at least_ twice and until Season 7 there are only two slayers. If she were _the _slayer every time she died another would be called.

Eva's backstory: I don't think the manga covered exactly what happened to her family, and what was done to her would have required a _lot _of power to pull off. While a powerful mage could have pulled it off without needing sacrifice, that would have left him weak and open to retribution.

For Buffy Fans

Eva- Evangeline A.K. McDowell is approximately 7 centuries old, trapped in a ten year olds body, and is the most powerful mage in the series, and second most powerful being in the series. (Sorry but I am not putting Jack Rackan in the story; he is far too broken, the PTB's and all other villains would just keel over dead.)

Takahata- Takamichi Takahata also known as Death Glasses for his handling of juvenile delinquits; (he doesn't kill them, just KO's them with ease.) Uses a quick draw punch that at full power has been known to crater solid concrete

Negi – The main character of Negima, a Welsh mage sent to Japan to be a teacher at Mahora middle-school he is charming, polite, a perfect gentleman, and he tends to strip any girls in the vicinity whenever he sneezes. Oh and he has allergies. Also with a special magic circle if he kisses a girl he gains something called a pactio. Of thirty-one students approximately half have formed a pactio with him, and the other half likely would at some point.

Mana- Tatsumiya Mana, a half-demon, gunslinging mercenary, who is a Miko for the Mahora shrine, she is considered one of the best long-range fighters in Negima. She is incredibly thrifty, often times being shown to charge for everything and searching out the best deals to be found, such as using a charm to make her look younger in order to get the student discount.

Also if you would like to see any other Negima characters, let me know in a review, and let me know who should have dressed as them, I am more familiar with Negima than Buffy at this point.


	3. Class 3A gathers

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own Mahou Sensei Negima.

The first indication that something was different was Dawn had blond hair. Joyce blinked, shook her head, and asked, "Dawn, did you get into your sisters hair dye?"

"Nope, it was a wig for my costume, and now it is apparently my hair." She replied, only instead of a Socal accent, she had a hint of a Chinese accent. "Oh and I think I learned martial arts last night as well."

"Ah, right, how good was your costume?"

"6th dan black belt in various forms of 'kung fu' or as she thought of them Chinese martial arts." Dawn replied feeling fairly chipper.

"Think we could get you tested for a belt?" Joyce asked, trying to trip up Dawn, whom she thought was staging an elaborate prank.

"Give me a few days to get back into shape and sure, also I really wish I had the weapon, but it seems to have vanished along with everything but the hair." Dawn replied still with a straight face.

"Well what was the weapon?" Joyce asked thinking that maybe this would trip Dawn up, while not noticing her older daughter come down the stairs.

"Ku Fei?" asked Buffy making Joyce jump and look at her startled, once again she hadn't heard her, but she could generally 'feel' Buffy moving around, this time it was like she was a hole in the world, that you didn't notice unless it wanted you to.

"Yep, so who went a Negi, I know it didn't rain last night, and I heard plenty of thunder.

"Willow went as him, dunno how much she kept though." Once again Joyce was startled, this time because Buffy's accent sounded almost Scottish, but with a hint of English, all under the Socal teenager accent. If she weren't in the art business where she dealt with a lot of different nationalities, she would be hard-pressed to even hope to place it.

"Who did you go as then?" asked Dawn.

In response Buffy twitched her fingers and Dawn found herself suddenly eating, even though she hadn't had her arm move, and now she was almost in complete control of her body, all that was left was awakening her Ki, and for that she needed lots of meditation.

After getting them all to school, Joyce sat down and tried once again to remember last night, but it was still an odd mish-mash of images. She shook her head and decided that that was the last time she went to a party where someone had spiked the punch, and the last time she chose a costume based upon how respectable it looked, who knew that that Tosaka person was from an Anime?

Upon arriving at the library, Buffy saw all of her friends gathered around the table, and after going through a long explanation, as well as leaving a few things out, they heard the library door open. Walking through the doors was a curvy brunette with white roots dressed for sin, and a timid blond.

"Hey, names Faith, anybody here have any frickin' clue what the hell happened last night?" asked the brunette, continuing with "Me an' oujo-sama heard that youse guys are the ones that would know about the weird shit in this town, and it don' get much weirder than last night."

"Um, you don't have to call me oujo-sama, Miss Faith, like I've told you before, just call me Tara," said the blond, whom if you examined her hair, you would notice chocolate colored roots.

"Might I inquire as to what happened to you?" said Giles politely, not noticing the gaping mouths, and choking coming from behind him.

"No need," answered Willow, knowing that she was quite possibly the one person who had actually recovered, "They obviously went as Konoka and Setsuna, meaning that we have to get Faith here a long katana, an Odachi, I believe they are called. And I think Tara could use some magic supplies, she will probably be very good at healing with a little more practice."

Once again the library doors opened, and a young man with purple hair walked through, his stride reminiscent of a large hound on the hunt. "Thought so," he stated, calmly walking up to the table. "Names Oz, went as Kotaro," he said succinctly, obviously not as verbose as the one who had possessed him the night before.

"It is turning into a bloody reunion in here," complained Buffy. "Who's next, Honda, Parue, and Juicebox? If that damn shaved gorilla comes in next, I will be pissed," she fumed, while half expecting a punch to the face.

"Heh, so we all went as someone from class 3A?" asked Faith, amused. "I wonder if Red there will do the pactio thing, or if she knows the proper circle, Negi never did."

"Wait, so you have no issue with doing a pactio with Willow here?" asked Buffy, "Half the time when the subject came up Setsuna would faint, or run off terrified," she finished sounding amused.

"Yeah, angel girl was a badass, but just mention her getting what she wants, and she would immediately come up with excuses against it," Faith said, "Thing is tho' I'm not like that, I see something I want, I tend to go for it, so how about whipping us up a circle Red, and let's get one made, in fact if we all got one maybe we could do something about this town, place is f-ed up like you wouldn't believe."

"That is actualy a good idea, we could all use the artifact, and it would likely be really good weapons for most of us," said Buffy, "although if you're willing my little sister wants her stick back, and would be more than willing to talk to you about it."

"Her stick?" Giles asked, nervously, "I'm not even sure I want to know."

"She went as a Chinese martial artist, who had a mystical copy of the Ruyi Jingu Bang, need I say anymore?" Buffy asked archly.

"Mm, no I don't believe you do, such a powerful weapon would be invaluable, but would she even be able to use it?" Giles inquired, "After all, as I recall, it reportedly weighed approximately eight tons, which might be a little bit heavy even for, well you."

"Man, Ku could give anyone a good fight, in pure technique the only ones who could beat her were Eva, Mana, Kaede, and possibly, Setsuna. Having her around, but not active would be a good thing from where I'm sittin', after all, aren't you supposed to keep your best pieces in reserve so's you can kick ass when necessary?" Fait asked, thinking that more power to deal with the issues of this town would be good.

"Well it will be up to Willow, if she doesn't want to we won't, it is her magic that would be used." Said Buffy firmly.

"I'll do it," said Willow quietly, "but not here, maybe someone elses house, or out of Sunnydale entirely, but I don't want any complications from the hellmouth."

"I will gladly volunteer my house, if you will let me examine the spell beforehand to ensure that no issues arise." Giles said, obviously still leery of magic after his youthful indiscretions.

"Also everyone must know what they will be getting into, if they don't the deals off, we won't do the spell unless everyone is absolutely certain they are fine with it." Xander said, not liking the idea of just springing the possible deal-breaker on people randomly.

Buffy blinked and nodded, "Agreed, someone who knows what it entails and is willing to go through with it will go first, and anyone who doesn't cut and run can line up to get their shiny new toys," she stated with finality.

"So this weekend, my flat, and what will you need supply wise?" Giles asked Willow.

"Only thing that I should need would be special chalk, could probably get it at a magic store for a few dollars." Willow replied.

"So Saturday we meet up at England's place, get a pactio if we want, and hang out and help around the town? Sounds good." Faith said, while pocketing the slip of paper with Giles address that he had written up and handed around.

AN Okay, first actual chapter, pactio will be next time, need feedback on if they get the same artifacts as the original character did in cannon, although some I already have planned out, like Oz will get Tetseiga, Faith will get Setsuna's sword, and Tara will get Konoka's fans.

Also, some memories got scrambled, and some didn't carry through, and I don't even know if Kotaro even knew how a pactio worked. Also still need to decide who will be Asuna, might wind up pairing Xander with her.

Pairings so far, Buffy-Willow, Faith-Tara, Jenny-Giles, and others yet to come when I figure it out.

Ruyi Jingu Bang, the staff of the monkey king, also possibly known to some as the power pole from Dragonball able to expand to any size, and according to the legend weighed the equivalent of 8.1 tons (he kept it tucked behind his ear like a pencil).


End file.
